<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PSYCH 101 by waywardwritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958361">PSYCH 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings'>waywardwritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Child Abuse, Face Slapping, Gen, Gwaine Has Three Sisters, Running Away, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of Whumptober the prompts were: Defiance | Struggling | Crying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Gwaine's Mother, Gwaine &amp; Gwaine's Sister (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PSYCH 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwaine scowled at his mother and eldest sister, “you evil toads!”<br/>“Watch your fucking tongue, Gwaine!” His mother hissed.<br/>“No, I bloody won’t you married off Wren to a man three times her age!” He seethed.<br/>“To a noble man.” His eldest sister interrupted smugly.<br/>“Shut it, just cause you're too ugly for anyone-”</p>
<p>Farah, Gwaine’s younger sister, sniggered at his remark. “Farah don’t be a brat!” His mother shouted.<br/>“Maybe you should be a decent mother for once!”</p>
<p>Gwaine didn’t see it coming, his mother's hand struck his face with enough force that tears welled up in his eyes. For the first time in Gwaine’s life he was quiet. He heard Farah sniffle as well as her cautiously approaching him, she tugged his sleeve. He looked up to see his mother and older sister’s seemingly delighted looks. That solidified his decision.</p>
<p>Head held high he said. “Goodbye Mother, Toadface.”</p>
<p>He grabbed his sword that Wren had gifted him and walked away. He was a few meters away from his house and he stopped when he heard Farah’s voice. “Gwaine! Wait!”</p>
<p>She ran into his arms. “Don’t go, not without me.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“Sissy, I can’t look after you and I can’t stay anymore… I’m not strong enough.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly she agreed. “You have to write though.” She demanded.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwaine having multiple sisters is a little headcannon of mine, the ages are: Toadface 22, Wren 19, Gwaine 16 and Farah 11.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>